


Downburst

by kutnahorabones



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 柯林斯是国家公园的见习护林员。法瑞尔是野生动物摄影师。
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

总体上来说，柯林斯这一年过得不错。  
学分全部全部完成了，学位应该能如期以优等拿到；参与的野外研究项目很顺利，论文拿了一个国际基金会的奖，并且因此被邀请进了另一个研究室的项目组。  
学业空闲的时间，他考了野外急救和雪坡救援的执照，爬了几条5.14*的线路之后顺手考了攀岩定线员，野外执法条例和《荒野管理办法》倒背如流。  
无论是哪一方面，他都做好了成为一名国家公园护林员的准备，几乎可以说是无懈可击。亲友师长无不认可和激赏他的努力。甚至冬天他独自在山上呆了一段时间。他和护林员之间，只隔了一枚国家公园正式员工的徽章。  
大家都觉得他过得充实而有意义。他自己也这么认为。生活向着既定的方向有条不紊地推进，一切都像轨道列车那样速度均匀、行驶稳当。  
但总有某些无法被他人察觉的时刻。  
比如有一天，停车时他突然脑子一片空白，手心紧紧握着排档杆，不知道该挂在哪一档；  
比如有一天，他独自去岩壁上打保护点，面对着上下都看不到边缘的缝隙，一刹那他只想从此吊着安全绳悬在半空，再也不要回到地面；  
比如当他拿起一瓶温度恰好的冰啤酒亦或是在凉风起来的时候披上厚抓绒；  
又比如这会儿，山里起了大风，乌云迅速集结，他作为唯一留在营地里的工作人员，得出去最后去检查一下所有物资有没有加固。  
天色迅速擦黑，大雨倾盆如注，他突然又一次进入了那种奇怪的状态。  
他站在雨里一动不动，全身湿透，金色的头发紧紧贴着额头，不自觉中的颤抖中他突然就明白了一件事情。  
他一直劝说自己，法瑞尔在他的世界里如同树梢的一阵轻风，无非吹掉一些叶子，什么痕迹都没有留下。他可以像什么都没有发生过那样生活，甚至过得更好。  
他错了。法瑞尔是下击暴流，在他的天空中戳破了一个洞，把长在他心脏正中的大树连根拔起，土地破碎，河流改道，无从收拾。  
一年来柯林斯把自己所有的时间都塞得满满当当，他故意让自己没有时间去思考。  
今天的这场暴风雨终于使一切表象变得扭曲模糊，于是他心底隐藏的那些隐秘情绪就渐渐浮了上来，被雨水冲刷得清晰光亮如新。  
这一年里，他第二次痛哭失声。  
他了解人类相处的规则，他明白，他并没有资格矫情地痛惜自己失去了什么，相反，他已然得到了很多。  
可他还是止不住地痛哭。  
他只是感觉，好像有什么东西就此熄灭了。  
再也不会点亮。  
总体上，在所有其他人眼里，这一年，柯林斯过得不错。


	2. Chapter 2

柯林斯第一次见到法瑞尔，是在去年夏天的一个傍晚。  
他在城里最好的大学念生态学，暑假就来国家公园高海拔营地做夏季临时主管，负责营地维护和森林观测，定期向山腰的工作人员区报告，对外则是为来这儿的旅行者提供简单的住宿、食物和急救服务。  
住宿营地的经费来自财政预算和几个大基金会丰厚而稳定的捐助，因此对外收费很低，但对来客的申请要求很高。申请者必须在线填写非常详细的表格介绍自己的情况，并且附上邮件，阐明自己的来意和计划。  
今天的新客人都来了，还差一个自由摄影师。  
他刚打开电脑里的预登记表格，就听到门外有摩托车轰鸣熄火的声音。他想应该是那个摄影师到了，走出去，看到门外停了一辆黑色的杜卡迪，车身锃亮，一看就是被主人精心保养的。车子的主人摘下头盔放在车座上，向他走过来。  
那个人穿了件黑色紧身背心，背着光，柯林斯有点恍惚，只看得到他浑身裸露的地方都是刺青，一脸胡子看上去有点凶。  
傍晚的阳光已经不烈了，远处山壁上的花岗岩被落日染上了一层淡淡的紫色，山腰的针叶林背着光绿得很沉着，而近处的橡树每一片叶子都折射着不同的金色的光。  
车子的主人就在这些细细碎碎地光点对着他微笑，很奇怪，他一笑那种很凶的感觉就一瞬间消失了，就好像春天有一只熊从山坡上滚了下来。  
那人主动伸出手，“你好，我叫法瑞尔，今天的预约住客。”  
他立刻也伸出手，没毕业的大学生总是希望自己看上去更成熟点儿，于是他站得笔直、得体微笑，“你好，我是柯林斯，这里的夏季临时主管，欢迎你。”  
法瑞尔的手掌干燥而温暖，像柯林斯童年露营时用干草和干苔藓精心打成的地铺。照理说这种天气他开上来应该是手心都汗湿了，柯林斯暗自揣度，他一定是在握手前刻意仔细擦过手。柯林斯是个很心细的人，这样的细节让他心里顿时对这个迟到者产生了亲近感。  
按照惯例通常让实习生们来搬行李，但柯林斯改主意了，他决定让彼得乔治那帮孩子继续搬山下运上来的物资，他自己亲自带法瑞尔入住。  
法瑞尔也没什么太多的行李。两个驮包，有一个里面全是摄影器材，别的就是一些露营用的东西。柯林斯带他进营地木屋的大厅，给了他房间钥匙和床单被套，便一个人回到吧台后面，打开文档看法瑞尔的资料。  
信息很少。自由摄影师，主攻户外摄影，别的没了。  
他立刻上手机上各种社交平台app搜，个人状态很少，全是作品。他的作品倒是很有意思，虽然无非也就是动物植物，可是让人看着莫名地舒服，法瑞尔并不用力去构图和用光，而是仿佛他把自己深深地隐藏了起来，他只是去截取大自然的片段，而正巧那个片段是那么美。  
他听到了法瑞尔收拾好出来的声音，立刻关了电脑页面，倒扣手机，不知道为什么，身体从后背开始就热了起来。  
法瑞尔在吧台找了个位子坐下吃了点东西就开始到处转悠。大厅墙壁上挂着这里的历史照片，中庭照例放了些旅游纪念品售卖。他拿起一张书签，念上面写的句子。  
柯林斯浑身变得僵直。  
法瑞尔拿了几张明信片到吧台。柯林斯假装不经意地问，“这些照片是我们这里以前摄影竞赛的获奖作品，很不错吧？”  
“确实不错。配的文字也很好。”  
柯林斯忍不住眼睛都放出光来，可又觉得自己的变化太明显了，低下头，“是吗？”  
“短但是有味道。头韵和尾韵也工整。我不太懂文学，说不出哪里好。”  
柯林斯翻了翻他拿的几张，“你喜欢狼？”  
“嗯，灰狼群是这里的特色种群嘛。你看这个配的句子也很有趣，《来自一匹狼的生活意见》。很诙谐，我要多买几张寄给朋友，这儿能邮寄吗？”  
“这里没有邮寄点，不过我可以这几天交给送物资的人，请他们带到镇上去寄。”  
“行，我把邮票钱一起给你，多谢。”  
柯林斯收下钱，抬起头，抿着嘴唇又展开，“是……我写的。”  
“嗯？”  
“这些……句子，所有的，都是我写的。”  
法瑞尔指指吧台里面的冰箱，“哦，那你值得我请一杯啤酒。”  
柯林斯立刻忘了自己在工作时间通常不喝酒，拿了瓶啤酒，法瑞尔跟他碰了一下酒瓶颈。两个人先喝了一大口，然后法瑞尔目光转向墙壁上挂的老照片，“我看到署名了，我以为是那位柯林斯先生写的。”  
“他是我父亲。”柯林斯用了过去时。  
法瑞尔声音立刻低沉下来：“我很抱歉，非常抱歉。我不该提起这个。”  
“没事……是很久以前的事了。”  
“他很了不起。”法瑞尔认真读过照片旁边的简介。老柯林斯先生是这里管理体系的创始人之一，也是大部分特有物种的命名者。  
“是，这里成立以来最优秀的护林员和生态学家。到现在也是。”  
“敬你父亲。”法瑞尔举起酒瓶。  
“谢谢你。敬我父亲。”  
大厅里人渐渐散去，有人回了自己房间，有人拿了啤酒去门外的湖边，那儿一到晚上就总有人跳舞。  
平常柯林斯在这时候就会收工干点自己的事情。但今天所有的“自己的事情”突然就都仿佛变成了矮人般遁走了。  
他们持续地聊着。  
柯林斯知道了法瑞尔会在这儿呆一周，拍拍山上的动物植物。他还知道了这是法瑞尔第一次来这儿，虽然事先他做过很多功课了，但还是对这一带完全没有实践经验。他尽力告诉法瑞尔区域所有的细节，所有只有在这儿长大的人才知道的事。  
“还有，如果你走在林间的暗地，路边有一种大概到你小腿高的灰绿色心形叶子，捻一捻，有惊喜。”  
“你们这儿员工培训真是太细致了，我从没见过哪座国家公园的员工对本地生态如此了解。”法瑞尔对他微笑。  
柯林斯笑笑，摇头，心里涌起来一种没法明说地情绪。我没有。我并不是对每个人都这样。我大部分时候对大部分人都不是这样的。但他也只能很潦草地回应，“这不是培训的，这都是我个人的经验。”  
“哦对，你应该是在这儿长大的……”  
这时候彼得进来了，“咦？柯林斯你怎么没走？你不是早该走了吗？”  
“我还有点事要做，我……”柯林斯瞟到吧台上他俩喝掉的啤酒瓶，“我还有啤酒瓶要收。”  
“哦，那我去夜钓了？”彼得拿上他的钓具出了门。  
大厅又只剩下了他们两人。  
他刚才一直在回避着大家都走了这个问题。而现在，这里有且仅有他们俩，这件事在这个灯光暗黄的大厅里简直太明亮了。  
柯林斯有点儿不知所措，他转头看着四周，徒劳地想找个地方安放自己的不安。  
“收……啤酒瓶？”法瑞尔这次笑得跟先前不一样，乱糟糟的头发和胡子揉成了一团，“我帮你？毕竟有一大半是我喝的。”  
柯林斯花了很大的力气才忍住了不去伸手摸那团毛乎乎的东西。他突然发现，法瑞尔的虹膜很漂亮，无数的反光点就像星光从亿万年之前来到了这儿。这个发现让他脸上烧起来。他摇摇头，拿起瓶子弯下腰，他想自己应该是忍不住笑起来了而且笑得挺傻，这让他刻意压制了自己语气中上下的幅度，“不用，我自己来。这是我的工作。”


	3. Chapter 3

第二天法瑞尔回营地的时候，天已经黑了。  
营地很热闹， 远远地就能看到一群人聚在一块张着的白色幕布前。他放下自己的东西走上前。  
是柯林斯在给一帮小学生讲山上的动植物。  
他在最后一排悄悄坐下。  
柯林斯正讲到一只灰熊如何潜入水边的草丛意图捕猎马鹿宝宝，马鹿妈妈又是如何在千钧一发之际带着孩子们涉水而亡，逃离了熊掌。  
孩子们完全被故事的惊心动魄所吸引，不时发出尖叫。全场最冷静的观众大概就是法瑞尔了。  
法瑞尔发觉柯林斯不仅是个很好的山野讲解员，也非常会说故事。他声音并不太响，表情也并不浮夸，但他臂展那么长，于是幅度很小的一点动作也显得很有感染力，他看上去其实也还就像个十几岁的高中生而已，因此说故事的样子也就格外的真诚。  
他就这么坐在最后一排，感觉自己回到了小时候。  
柯林斯很快就发现了他。他们目光交汇的刹那，柯林斯停顿了一下，脸一下子红了。不知道是不是因为刚才讲那个故事太过投入的缘故。  
法瑞尔微微点点头。护林员似乎又镇定了下来。  
一切又恢复正常。  
因为小朋友们需要很早就休息，故事会并没有持续很长时间。  
柯林斯最后讲解了幕布上吸引的蝴蝶和飞蛾就把暖光灯关掉，目送那些美丽的鳞翅目生物悄然散去，送走了意犹未尽的童子军，走向法瑞尔。  
他们像山野营地的好主人和优质客人那样友好地寒暄、交换一天的工作。  
“挺不错的，你的建议很有帮助。谢谢你。”那么法瑞尔就是个非常好的客人了。  
没有了黄光灯，客人和主人在月光下，身份就变得有点模糊起来。  
“不客气，”柯林斯收起幕布，跟法瑞尔一边往房子那儿走，一边有点犹豫地问，“童子军的老师托我问你，能不能给孩子们讲讲生态摄影，当然我知道这是非常唐突的……”  
“不不，这是很有意思的事情，你跟他们很熟悉吗？”  
“道森先生是我小学时的老师，在那些时候里，他帮了我很多。”柯林斯说起来声音很平静，眼光里微微有所不能察觉的闪动。  
但法瑞尔查过柯林斯父亲过世的年份，他立刻明白了“帮了我很多”意味着什么样的情分。  
“现在他年纪大了，不做小学老师了，平时做行政，假期带童子军上山。纯粹为了兴趣。他真的很爱孩子。”柯林斯突然有点儿后悔自己加上这些话。这跟法瑞尔并没有什么关系。  
“没问题。但我没有准备，可能效果不会太好。”法瑞尔答应地很爽快。  
“不会，我看过你的照片，嗯……”柯林斯突然觉得自己说得有点儿太多了，立刻转移话题，“我们要给活动拍照。你介意吗？不商用，就为了要经费的时候有点儿内容。”  
“这个我懂。”法瑞尔点点头。  
于是第三天晚上柯林斯就顺理成章地拿着相机在木屋的大厅到处拍照。  
柯林斯拍了一会儿，默默在后排坐着。他今天可以一个晚上什么都不做，只是看着摄影师。摄影师一开始让小孩子们有点儿害怕，可当他第一个笑容展露出来时，所有的人就都被他带进了一个暖融融的世界里。  
法瑞尔的演讲效果出乎意料地好。仅仅是那些投影的照片，就已经足够吸引孩子们甚至是其他住客们，更不要提他带着恰到好处的共鸣的嗓音以及温柔却很有节奏的讲述。  
柯林斯专注地看着，心里洋溢起一种无法言说的自得。  
法瑞尔的确是老师想到要邀请的，可是他产生了一种奇怪的私有感。就像每个人都知道夜鸫会叫，可只有他从小就知道在秋风渐起的夜里那声音有多美。那种美是无法用语言甚至用录音传达的。只有身处其境的他才能知道。  
于是那种响彻森林的鸟鸣仿佛就只是为了他一个人而宛转，他和森林之间就有了一个秘密或者说是默契。  
那么，此刻他看待法瑞尔的心情，也即是如此。  
那么，他低头翻看相机里自己拍的无数法瑞尔远远近近的照片，看得自己全身都很明显热烘烘地，完全超过了山上的夏夜人体该有的温度时，心情也即是如此。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天一早法瑞尔在营地的工具棚找到柯林斯时，又发现了这位护林员新的技能，——他已经把营地的山地自行车都仔细地检查调校到了最佳状态。   
柯林斯今天休息，——实际上是用“不告诉你爸爸你总是半夜出去飞钓”为诱饵让彼得跟他换了班，这样他可以有一个白天的时间带法瑞尔上山上最有可能看到麋鹿群的地方去。   
“我喜欢麋鹿，”前一晚演讲散场之后，法瑞尔在吧台和他一起喝啤酒时说，“可是夏天好像很难看到成群的，网上的攻略都这么说。”   
“夏天它们喜欢去比较冷凉的地方，中午和下雨太热了，它们也不会出来。”  
“那么你……”  
“我可以带你去。”柯林斯冲口而出，他自己也很惊讶，他从未如此，跟山有关的事情他总是谋定而后动，而他刚才说话的样子，却好像小时候拼命跳起来对天空伸出手，生怕蝴蝶飞了。  
那片栖息地不允许机动车开进去。徒步对柯林斯来说又太浪费时间了。法瑞尔会带上帐篷在山上住一天，而他只有一个白天的时间。于是他想到了营地的自行车。  
柯林斯轻车熟路地带法瑞尔上山。一路上他说个不停，到了一片林地突然他缄默不语，把车扔在草地上，法瑞尔知道地方到了，跟着他的刻意放轻的步伐走过去。  
林地深处和尽头的草地上三三两两聚集着吃草的鹿，夏天的鹿角已经长得很庄严了，柯林斯听到法瑞尔轻轻吸了一口气。  
正午过后法瑞尔照片都拍得差不多了。麋鹿都去了更深处休息。日光白亮，树叶都被晒得恹恹的，柯林斯兴致却很高。“嘿，”他拽起在树荫下刚吃完午餐的法瑞尔，“带你去个好地方。”  
他们穿过林地，到了一个瀑布前，瀑布水量大但不是很急，落下来冲出一条沟渠。他们脱了上衣跳进去，冰凉的流水刷得身上有点刺痛也无比畅快。他们一直冲到几乎没有力气再抵抗水流的力量才爬上岸，把自己平摊在草地上晾晒。  
“你是知道这座山上所有的秘密吗？”法瑞尔转过头，打量着他。   
他有点儿得意，又有点儿不好意思，“我跟彼得·道森来过这里。哦，小道森，他是听他爸爸说过这里。我跟他只是在这里游过泳，他比我小好几岁，他喜欢fly-fishing，你别看他瘦，他站在水里可稳了，他总能钓起很大的鱼，我们是朋友。”   
关于道森的事情像突然从玻璃罩里被放出来的蝴蝶一样从他口中混乱地飞舞，他说完便意识到，他跟道森一起做过什么，是什么关系，关眼前这个人什么事呢？   
法瑞尔不会在意他跟道森在这里做过什么。   
可是他是个刚刚恋爱的孩子。他像是满怀心事在大街上漫无目的地游荡，他看到了自己在意的那个人，于是就急于把自己所有的歌都大声唱给那个人听。   
而此刻，那个人沉默了片刻，声音像安抚一只小猫，“山里太寂寞了吗？”   
“不不，一点儿也不寂寞，”他立刻急匆匆地解释，“每天很多事情要做，这个季节也有很多人来，你看，每天都有……”   
他突然不说话了。他突然意识到这个问题所包含的预设。   
法瑞尔这样说并不突然关心起他是否孤独寂寞，而是认为他说这么多话，只是因为他太寂寞了。   
因为寂寞而絮絮叨叨，在别人看来，多么合理的一个逻辑。   
他又变成了那个大声唱歌的孩子。   
是的，他唱过了，他把自己的心事不小心全唱出来了，可是，听的人只是觉得他聒噪。   
像一不小心滑下了悬崖，不仅脚崴了揪心地疼痛，而且，他还在极速下坠。   
“抱歉。”他抿了一下嘴唇，直视着前方轻声说。抱歉。我知道你的意思了。我不会再聒噪了。我不是因为寂寞才拼命找你说话的。我有很多事情可以做，我有朋友。可是，我也不想对你解释什么了。   
男孩儿的自尊心如此刻的天空一样干净又透明到一触即碎，他咬住嘴唇，看着天空，努力把注意力集中于掠过天空的飞鸟和在树尖跃动的松鼠。他听到渡鸦扑棱起翅膀，如果是几分钟之前，他会立刻兴奋地告诉法瑞尔，一定是哪里又有猛兽捕猎成功，渡鸦动身前往等着猛兽吃完之后的残羹冷炙。   
可是他现在不想发出任何声音。   
他任由手指绕过几茎草，勒紧，勒到感觉指尖发麻了，再用力把草叶揪断。   
他一边误杀着一根根无辜的青草，一边计划着再过一会儿自己差不多晾干了就骑车回营地的木屋去。   
法瑞尔沉默了一会儿，转过身，面朝柯林斯侧躺，左肘支撑在柯林斯身边的草地上，盯住柯林斯的眼睛。这种目光让他想逃跑，可他完全无法动弹，他不知道为什么法瑞尔突然会这样看着他，也不知道该说什么，法瑞尔的目光很烫，里头好像有什么他一碰就会融化的东西。他想保护自己别掉下这岩浆里去，可又舍不得此刻转移目光去看头顶该死的天空。   
法瑞尔用手指按住他的嘴唇，没头没脑地说了声，“我知道。”   
他才发现原来自己已经把嘴唇咬得那么疼了。法瑞尔轻轻笑起来，“这会儿可不要说什么渡鸦。”   
柯林斯顿时觉得自己像秋日阳光下熟透的豆荚一样啪地一声响亮地爆裂了，所有的心事都像豆子一样被弹射到空中，被世间万物所检阅，接受风和阳光的安排。   
他伸出手摸那些离自己只有几英寸距离的胡茬。有一点扎手，没想象中那么硬，让掌心里微妙地麻酥。   
他感到柔软而丰厚的嘴唇轻轻落在了他唇峰的痣上然后移开。他几乎要喊出声了，这不够。这不够。他抬起胳膊，搂住法瑞尔的后颈，抬起肩膀去够他。这次，他真的和他吻在一起了。   
这感觉太好了。他整个人像漂浮了起来，忍不住用脚后跟去蹭那些富有弹性的肌肉。他们几乎要缠在一起了。   
“不不。不行。”法瑞尔重新躺平回去。   
他可怜巴巴地躺直，可是腿还是收不回来。刚刚被拽回到悬崖边的他又坠下去了。   
“你会疼得……骑不了自行车，你今天还要下山。”法瑞尔是对的，他得回去，而他腿那么长，没法坐在法瑞尔车的前横杠上。   
这句话把他从不断下坠里又重新捞了上来，他忍不住噗嗤一声笑了，红透的脸别向另一边，你有那么厉害吗？他心想。   
他没说话。他的嘴唇滑下去。滑到那个唯一被布料覆盖的地方。   
他们身下的青草镇静如常，但早已察觉了危险。   
过了一会儿，空气里就全是揉碎的青涩的汁液的味道。


	5. Chapter 5

柯林斯第二天在营地小屋里一整天都魂不守舍。自然，道森先生带领的童子军、规避各种过敏源的复杂订单以及吵闹的过路游客多少救了他。可是总有落单的时候，他总是无法不回忆起口腔填塞满什么，而喉咙里仿佛又有灼热的液体滚下去，于是他总是不经意间咬一下嘴唇或者用手指按一下喉结。   
客人渐渐稀少。往常他巴不得他们都别来，好腾出时间看看书，写点自己喜欢的东西，哪怕发呆也好。可是今天不同。一切再也不一样了。   
日光黯淡下去，法瑞尔还没有回来。他应付着住在营地的陆陆续续回来的客人，几乎要恨他了。可他又没有办法去恨他。法瑞尔有自己的计划，他们约定好这个晚上他才回来。而且一想到法瑞尔，他喉咙那种灼热的感觉又来了。他只好去开了一瓶冰啤酒灌下去。   
终于法瑞尔回来了。   
“烤牛肉三明治，一杯啤酒。”法瑞尔坐在角落的桌子里离他那么远，像普通熟客那样冲着吧台里的他点单。   
为什么不坐在吧台边？为什么不来我身边？这些想法噬咬着他，当他做完食物几乎已经吞噬了他。他走过去，把托盘重重地放在小圆桌上。他做出一副满不在乎的样子，转身就走。   
可是这一圈空气里都是法瑞尔散发出来的热量，法瑞尔拉过他的左手，十指交错扣紧。他知道为什么法瑞尔选这个角落的小桌子而不是吧台那儿更明亮的餐位了。如果整间大厅里没有别的人，他一定会像午后太阳下的冰淇淋一样迅速瘫软疲塌融化。   
可是有客人叫他了。   
直到晚上所有的工作都做完了，他洗好澡，在房间里随手套了一身衣服，走到门口又折回自己床上坐下。他想仔细思考自己究竟想干什么，可是他满脑子都是一团乱。   
他不想做什么决定了，他站起来，笔直地站着揉了揉头发，打开门，走了出去。   
那个人就在走廊里另一头站着，笑着看着他。   
他忍不住心想，好奇怪啊，为什么这个人看上去浑身上下充满了吓人的元素，可是眼睛里却盛满暖，像一朵大西洋上来的湿气流。   
这时候突然有个小童子军跑过来，“护林员先生！护林员先生！道森先生让我来找你！”小童子军口齿很伶俐，几句话就把事情讲得清清楚楚，一个小男孩儿趁道森先生洗澡的当儿，偷偷从窗户翻出去，把腿摔坏了。   
见到道森先生时，老先生正在跟家长联系，家长希望能迅速把孩子送下山。   
柯林斯立刻跟山下联系，急救中心可以派车上来，但半夜山路限速低，过来至少要半小时。要直升机的话，准备起飞也需要时间。   
柯林斯取了急救箱，用夹板把摔断的地方简单固定了一下。小调皮鬼雪雪呼痛，法瑞尔一边轻轻拍孩子的背，一边抬头问，“那我们送他下山？道森先生在山上看其他孩子，彼得帮你临时管一下营地，你开车，我在后面按住这孩子。”   
老道森点点头。   
柯林斯思考了一秒钟，“行。”   
这条路柯林斯非常熟悉，开起来又稳又快，因此即便他非常专注地开车，也还有精力偶尔听一听后座的声音。   
法瑞尔在喂孩子喝水。法瑞尔在给孩子讲一个惊险的户外探险故事。法瑞尔在说自己小时候为了证明自己的勇气从橡树上跳下来的英雄往事。   
柯林斯看到黑暗中车窗里自己的倒影笑了起来。   
他们回到山上时孩子们都已经睡了。大厅里只有临时看管一下的彼得，老道森听到他们停好车的声音出来跟他们道了谢，便和自己的儿子一起回去就寝。   
他们太累了，开了两瓶啤酒各自灌下一大口，定一定神。   
最好的机会已经失去了。柯林斯心想。也不会有什么按钮可以让他按一下就回到几十分钟前他们站在走廊里，他看着法瑞尔的眼睛，想到大西洋上的暖湿气流的时刻。他突然想起了什么，拿起啤酒往外走，“我们出去，我给你看这里最美好的东西。”   
法瑞尔跟着他出去，看到了眼前深蓝色的湖泊的浪花轻轻拍打着岸边，远处的雪山静静闪着泛点微微蓝调的光，湖与山之上是几乎触手可及的深邃天空和银河。   
那些花了几万年从宇宙深处的各个角落不辞辛劳来到这里的星光，静静挥洒在湖面上。   
好像它们爆炸、他们寂灭，都是为了在此刻让柯林斯想，这就是他的眼睛啊。   
他们找了一根圆木坐下一起看星星。   
山里半夜还是很冷，只有十几度，法瑞尔不知道什么时候顺手拿了件抓绒在手上，他给柯林斯披上。   
柯林斯靠在法瑞尔身上，看着对面的雪山，他想，他到现在都不知道这个人从哪儿来、到哪儿去、过着什么样的生活，可是却隐隐仿佛像一颗北极星，摁死在了穹顶。   
“你打算以后都在这儿做护林员？”   
“嗯，”男孩儿点头，他想象着这种情形下人们通常会怎么表现出豁达，他用那种他想象中的语气说，“如果你什么时候又想起这儿了，可以来找我。那时候我一定更了解这些山。”   
为了让自己看上去更加洒脱，他拿起啤酒喝了一口，可是喉咙整个儿都在发颤，他无法控制那些负责吞咽的肌肉。   
“你真这么想？”法瑞尔看了他一眼然后转开视线。   
“要不然还能怎么样？”他低下头嘟囔。   
是的，还能怎么样？他这辈子注定是要在这儿做护林员的。他父亲在他很小的时候就死在了这儿——这座国家公园最优秀的护林员在一场下击暴流中因意外去世。每个人都说他太像他父亲了，从小只要他说想继承父业，就能够让愁眉紧缩的母亲微笑，就能得到亲友老师的夸赞。   
他从来没有想过自己念完大学会不回到这里。——在法瑞尔来到这儿之前。   
可是现在，他心里有点儿慌。   
在很小的时候，他在山下看过一个烟火表演，山上为了防火，从来没有这些东西。他一直记得初次看到漫天花火在他眼前的漆黑的夜空中绽放的惊喜。现在那种感觉又回来了，他觉得自己的天空中又放起了烟花。   
他告诉自己，烟火都会结束的。   
人类的头顶只有银河是永恒的。   
于是他抬起头，指着银河对法瑞尔说，“看，多清晰啊。我这儿就是这个最美了，不是吗？”   
“是很美，但不是最美的，”法瑞尔抬头看了一会儿，然后转头看着他的男孩儿，搂住他的肩膀，“可是我都带不走，对吗？”   
柯林斯喉咙哽地厉害，他想说虽然带不走可是会永远在这儿，但他什么话都说不出来，他不在乎什么银河了，他就只想像现在只想顶住法瑞尔虹膜里的反光点。   
那片暖湿气流渐渐凝聚成云，柯林斯感觉这篇雨云的降水几乎立刻就要在他自己得眼睛里流出来，于是他闭上眼睛。   
他感觉到法瑞尔托住了他的后颈，丰软的嘴唇落在他的唇角，这个吻迅速不可避免地变成了一场痴缠。   
他们跌跌撞撞地撞开了了法瑞尔房间的门，居然没忘了反手把门锁上。   
营地简陋的单人床总是潮乎乎的，而这个夜晚法瑞尔房间里的这张一定是整个夏天里最潮湿的。柯林斯终于得到了一切想要的。   
甚至比他想要的要多得多也好地过分，缠绵多过了欲望，照料超过了需索。某个瞬间，好像银河里所有的星星都倾泻在了他的身体里，他的每一片魂魄都因此从此闪起了温柔的光。   
法瑞尔是在清晨走的。那时候柯林斯已经起床去大厅开工了。   
法瑞尔走过来，把钥匙轻轻放在吧台上，“床单和被套我放进自助洗衣机洗了。等会儿你可以直接收起来。”   
柯林斯没说话，轻轻点头，“嗯。”   
法瑞尔看着他，他低下头，转身蹲下来，在冰箱前理啤酒。   
他听到法瑞尔在写字，一边写一边说，“这是我的手机号码，不过我经常去没信号的地方，这是我的私人邮箱，还有我在伦敦的住址，这个公寓的门房是可以代收邮件的，这是我父母家的地址和电话，他们会一直知道我在哪儿。”   
他依然猫着腰理啤酒瓶，“你对每个男孩儿都这样吗？都留地址吗？”   
他们之间的空气短暂地真空了一下。   
法瑞尔的声音微微有点颤抖，“你知道你这样说对我们都不公平。”   
“这种事没什么公平可言。”   
“柯林斯，我会不抱怨我没法赢过山和荒野，但我觉得我至少值得一个公平的机会。”   
他的胸口被什么东西击中了。他害怕下一刻法瑞尔就走了，又怕如果他再不走，他自己根本没办法支撑过一分钟。  
他听到摄影师在对他说，“再见。”   
他听到法瑞尔拿起行李，开门、关门，杜卡迪摩托车发动然后声音渐渐消隐直到周遭的一切又恢复了寂静。   
他想，自己也该站起来了，可是他直不起身，他弓着背，眼泪滚滚落下，汹涌如同暴雨，他捂住了脸，肩膀不停耸动，哭得像一只煮熟的虾。


	6. Chapter 6

然后，他度过了在所有人眼里非常不错的一年。   
这一年里，他让自己变得特别忙碌，但无论如何他总还有时间上网看看法瑞尔究竟又去了什么地方，拍了些什么照片。   
他的拍摄风格更过去还是差不多，只是多了一个题材——银河。   
他在他去过的所有地方，只要天气晴好，都要拍一次银河，一般都是拍个星空，再叠加个地景。   
柯林斯知道如果要拍这些，得多带一些摄影工具，他知道摄影师做这些是为了什么。  
他劝说自己，一切已经结束了，法瑞尔多了一个爱好，仅此而已。而他那些失神的时刻、绝望的瞬间，也终将过去，人总是要带着一些伤痛活下来的，那些痛苦会提醒你依然活着。   
直到前几天他看到法瑞尔在所有的平台都发了一条消息，“本工作室因有新项目启动，诚聘项目经理一名，要求：身体健康，有生态学相关学位，具备丰富的户外生存经验，熟练掌握野外救援技能，擅长应对野外突发状况，与儿童相处愉快。”柯林斯一条条看下去，“有国家公园护林员工作经验者尤佳。”   
那个人什么都没忘。他只是在等。   
柯林斯一年来往自己心里填塞的那些乱七八糟的理论一下子被全部掏空了。   
他感到如此地无能为力。他那么努力地活着，可是他第一次感到自己对一切如此无能为力，并且将一直持续。   
所以，今天他终于又在这片风暴里痛哭。   
但这也没有持续很久，木屋里的无线电传来呼叫声。   
他冲进去一边脱掉湿透衣服一边应答。是附近的营地传来的信息，有游客似乎遇到了山体滑坡，发出求救。他穿上干速干服和冲锋衣，按照预案带上工具前往集合点。   
他是第一个到的，一共过来了六个人，他们按照预案编组开始行动。今天的救援任务比往常的要难得多，暴风雨短时间内不会停。没人愿意说出来，但“等到风暴过去再说”的念头在所有人心头盘桓。  
“我试试。”柯林斯的声音不高但有力。  
有人要阻止他。几个老护林员上前，默默帮他准备好然后一起前往出事地点。他们都知道，柯林斯的父亲就是在这样的一个天气里失踪然后被发现的时候已经过世。  
但他其实根本说不清自己这样做是为了什么。也许很多年以后这次单人救援还会被当做国家公园护林员勇气的象征而被传颂，是培训手册上的经典案例更是口口相传的传奇，可在这个雨水砸得他脑袋生疼的天气里，他所想的全部，只不过是去试一试。他只是隐隐感觉到，他必须全部投入自己去做这件事。  
他带上装备，一点点下去。跟一年来的很多时候一样，这会儿，他又是只有他自己了。  
那些他往自己心里塞的那些乱七八糟的东西都没有了。他心里空空荡荡，没什么干扰他，也没什么可以阻挡。  
他沿着可靠的道路小心行进，浑身都是泥浆地找到了那个游客，他把他带到相对安全的遮蔽物下，给他水和能量棒，简单处理了他的伤口，告诉他一切都很好，然后反反复复地对他说，“你会见到你的家人，你很快就能见到你的家人，别怕，一切都会好的，你会见到你的家人。他们都在等着你。好吗？”  
温柔而坚定地劝慰渐渐变成了喃喃自语，说着说着，柯林斯觉得自己心里曾经填满乱七八糟想法的那些空洞，仿佛进来了柔软的光亮。  
他的队友收到消息，他做到了。   
他回到自己营地，把满是烂泥的冲锋衣脱下来扔在门外让雨水冲刷。进门他先烧了一壶水，等水开的功夫他换了一身干燥的衣服，把换下的衣服都扔进洗衣机。  
他到电脑前坐了下来。按规定他应该先写今天的救援报告，他打了几行字，列了个纲要写了个类似于备忘录的东西。这时候水开了，他去给自己做了一杯茶。  
他端着茶杯，没继续理会报告的事，开了邮箱，他先输入自己烂熟于心的那个邮箱地址，然后打下“dear Farrier,”，这样不太好，他心想。于是他把抬头改成“to whom it may concern”，他看了看这几个字，忍不住笑起来摇摇头，重新又改成“Dear Farrier”，接着写下去。   
他喝了一口茶，——今天的茶真是太好了，完全不用加糖也有回甘，不像往常总有一股挥之不去的涩味，——他一边喝着茶，一边把这封求职信打完然后点了发送。  
他从未感觉过自己整个人像此刻般如此的轻盈。


End file.
